Alone
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Ever wonder what would become of Arthur if he couldn't see the fairies anymore. Well America finds out when Ireland pays him a visit.


**Alright I know this isn't that great and stuff but it had to be wrote alright. I did my best for grammar and spelling and since I had no sleep I have mistakes in it so yeah. **

**Oh I got the idea because I think this is why no one has ever done anyhting about him seeing those things. Because some how they know it is the only thing that makes him happy since he is so alone.**

**I do not own hetalia**

**XX**

"What have you done to my brother!" The young woman snarled at Alfred from his porch. The rain beating down hard. "What have you done?"

America blinked. What was she talking about? Who was she anyway? She looked kinda familiar but then again she may just be one of those people who have one of those faces. "Umm..what are you talking about?" Alfred asked. " Wait? Who are you anyway?"

The young lady flipped her red hair a little as some water flow form it. I am Ireland. I am the older sister to Wals ,Scottland, England, and God I hat eihm, Norht Ireland!"

America just looked at was about 5' 8 he was guessing She had long curly red hair that went down to her hips, green eyes that shinned and thick eyebrows! They were not as big as Arthur's, they where thinner and smaller but they where still very thick. This was Arthur's older sister? Wait! Arthur had an older sister? Wait didn't she say he did something to one of her brothers?" Umm..alright then. I'm Alfred F. Jones. " America said letting her into his home. "Did you say I did something to one of your brothers?"

Ireland sat herself down on the sofa. Well dusted the seat off with her hand and sat down. She crossed one long leg over the other. " Yes. What have you done to England?"

America was dumbfounded now. What had he done to England? Nothing. He hadn't even spoken to England for weeks. England had followed his advice. Well more like he forced him to but it was for his own good. He hadn't even know Arthur was out. "I haven't done anything to him?" America augured.

The red head tightened her fist. She flenched before she talked feeling her long nails going into her palm. "He said it was you." Her voice was so lifeless that it sounded hollow. Like the way your voice sounds when your in a cave and it doesn't echo.

Almost shaking from the fiery gaze America defended himself. " I don't know what your talking about. I haven't even spoken to the guy in over a month."

"Why is that?"

"Because he was following my advice and getting some help!" America stood up pointing at her while he said this. Feeling very proud.

"Adicve you forced him to go to that place!" Ireland said standing up and pointing at Alfred. The look she gave made him sit his ass back down and she walked over and stood in front of him. She may have been shorter but at the movement she could have been 90ft tall. "He was fine the way he was."

"Fine? What are you talking about! He was off his freaken rocker!"

That was the last straw. How dare this man say that about her little brother. "Off his rocker? Ha! He was sane! Just because you couldn't see them didn't make him crazy!" Her green eyes feeling up with tears. No she wasn't going to cry. She never cried in front of anyone and she wasn't going to start now.

"Hey hey don't cry." America feeling awful now, he was a hero adn heros didn't make pretty girls cry. Wipping the tears out of her eyes America could see she had been crying. "Come on. It can't be that."

"Yes it." She placed her hands on his chest for what seemed like mental support. "He isn't the same. He's there. It's him but it's not. It's not the little brother I raised. The one I watched play in the fields so long ago. The one who told me about the Fae. The one whom showed me how magical they where." She slowly put her hands to the side. " It's not him. You killed my brother. That place killed my Arthur."

Her words nearly made America chock. He hadn't killed England. No way. England was still the same he was just porbley terid. I mean the guy was old and that was it. He was really sleepy and she caught him at a bad time. America stopped when he realized what he was thinking was the most stupid thing ever.

"You should see him."

"Well then I will. Come on, we'll go to his house and you can show me."

**XX**

The drive was hushed. Ireland was driving and America was sitting beside her watching the rain pour on the car window. "So,"he said trying to break the awkward silnce between the two," you raised Iggy?"

"Iggy?" Ireland said out of confusion.

"Oh ummm England. I call him Iggy sometimes."

She smiled at that. "Iggy huh. I may start calling him that now too. Oh and to answer your question I did raise him. I raised him and his brothers." She said her voice drifting off as if she where remembering something.

"He was kinda like you as a child."

America snapped out of his own thoughts and looked at Ireland. "What?"

"Arthur. He was kinda like you when he was growing up. Well from what he told me you where like as a child I think you two where kinda alike."

"He talks about me?" America had never heard England talk about him before.

"Yes. In the letters he'd send me they'd be filled with stories of you. How cute you where or what you two had done that day. You really brough some joy into his life at the time. Who knew you'd be the one to take it all away."

America wrenched. Did she have to say it like hadn't taken all his happness away. He couldn't have. England was happy on his own anyway. I mean Alfred couldn't really recall any times when he had seen him happy. Well he could just he could count them on a hand if your going to count really truely happy but...America decided it was best not to think about that too hard.

"Where here."

Ireland and America made their way up the steps of the old brike house. It was two stories and was light up and some smoke was coming from it's chimy. They stood infront of an old wood door. Ireland picked up a potted plant and tilted it over and shoock it. Using the small key that was in it she openned the door.

"Yo England!" Alfred called causing Ireland to flench." You here?"

"I"m in the kitchen making some tea." A voice called back. He sounded normal to Alfred.

Once in the kitchen America found Arthur pouring a cup of tea in his bath-rob. "Would you like a cup? It's very good." Arthur stated sipping some,"Oh sorry about my dress but I just got out of the shower. I smelled like that awful hospital and well..."

"We'll have some tea." Ireland answered for both her and Alfred.

"He seems normal to me." Alfred wispered into the redhead's ear.

"Just wait. He isn't acting like himself. Look at his eyes. Talk to him a little."

America looked England over. He still looked the same. Alright given the fact he was in a purple bath rob he still looked the same. Making tea and what not. The only thing America did notice is that England seemed to be more relaxed. He hadn't yelled at him since he had arrived. "So they let you out?" America asked.

Arthur stopped pouring the tea for a moment and then started back up again. " Yeah. I got out yesterday. I had France pick me up since I couldn't get hold of anyone else. It was very late so I only now got to change." He placed two cups infront of his ex conely and older sister.

England sat across form America at the table. America almost dropped his cup when he saw his former father figure's face. He looked so teird and weary all of a sudden. His eyes just like Ireland had said had no more life to them. They used to sparkle a little with green but now they where just dull and lifeless. "So have you seen any faires or anything?" America asked.

"No. They aren't real America."

Alfred almost spat his tea out. What had Arthur just told him? Fairies not real? That was unbelievable. That place really had helped him. "They where just part of my imagination." Arthur explained. "They where never there." His voice was almost unbearable at the end.

"Oh well that's good. I mean no one will look at you weird anymore."

England shrugged as he picked up the cups and plates and began to wash them. "Yes I guess so. But I will miss seeing the unicorns and the fairies and flying mint bunny."

"Why is that?" Ireland asked before the america could reply.

Arthur shrugged. "Oh no reason really. They just made me smile you know. It kinda made my day when I saw them. Not a lot of good things come with being a nation and when your a lone a lot like me...it was kinda nice to have them there when I needed them."

America looked down at his hands. Had what Ireland really said been true. Would England really be all a lone with out the faires? Looking back up at the older nation America signed. "Maybe I should I have left it alone." He mumbled.

"Left what alone?" England asked.

"Nothing." Alfred told him looking up into those dull eyes. "It doesn' matter now anyway.

**XX**

**Alright I was so sleepy when I wrote that so sorry about grammar or spelling. Please review anyway.**


End file.
